1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of determining a metric for evaluating an error probability of a data frame transmitted by a first device to a second device through communication channels.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the telecommunication domain, especially in the domain of radio telecommunication, it is necessary to evaluate the quality of the transmission of data and to be able to adjust transmission parameters according to the evaluated quality of the transmission.
As example, the communication channels can be obstructed by houses and other obstacles located between the transmitter and the receiver. The transmitted signal is then propagated on multiple paths, each path being delayed and attenuated differently. When the transmitter or the receiver are mobile devices, the communication channels vary in time. The communication channels can then be considered as filters whose transfer functions vary with time. Furthermore, some perturbations like noise and interferences reduce the quality of the communication channels.
Such imperfect conditions of the communication channels generate some errors during the transmission of data frames.
Some techniques have been developed in order to make it possible to evaluate these errors. Classically, the quality of a communication channel is evaluated using measures like the probability of bit error or the probability of frame error. Such measures can not be made accurately and easily by devices which receive data frames because they don't know the real data transmitted within the frame.
Receivers can also evaluate the quality of the communication using Cyclic Redundancy Check. Such technique induces some latency due to the decoding, bandwidth cost and is not accurate.
Such measures can not be made simply and efficiently by devices which transmit data frames because they don't know the real data received by the receiver.
The aim of the invention is therefore to propose a method which makes it possible to evaluate an error probability of a data frame transmitted by a first device to a second device through communication channels and more particularly to find one determinable metric which permits to evaluate univocally the error probability on a transmitted data frame.